


Trau dich doch!

by SiaAriel



Series: Dragon Age Short Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Teasing, sort of one night stand
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke trifft Cullen erneut und fordert ihn heraus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trau dich doch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/gifts).



„Warte verdammt!“ rief er ihr hinterher und packte sie am Handgelenk.   
  
„Ich denke nicht mal dran!“ knurrte sie, als er sie herumriss und keuchend festhielt.  
  
„Du willst mich nur in diese verdammte Festung sperren!“ fauchte sie und versuchte ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff zu befreien, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang.  
  
„Hör mir doch erstmal zu!“ meinte er und ließ ihre Hand los, bereit erneut nach ihr zu greifen, sollte sie wieder davonlaufen.   
  
Grummelnd rieb sie sich das Handgelenk, blieb aber stehen.   
  
„Dann sag, was du zu sagen hast.“ grummelte sie und schaute ihn an.  
  
„Mein Name ist Cullen, du kennst mich, ich habe Wilmod befragt, bevor er sich in eine Abscheulichkeit verwandelt hat. Du hast mich dabei unterbrochen.“ versuchte er sich zu erklären, aber sie fiel ihm ins Wort  
  
„Aha. Unterbrochen nennst du das also. Ich würde eher sagen, ich habe dich davon abgehalten, einen erstmal Unschuldigen zu erschlagen.“   
  
„Er war nicht unschuldig! Und das hat sich auch gezeigt! Und er war ein Templer, kein Magier... wie du!“ erwiderte er aufgebracht.   
  
Seine Stimme hallte durch den Gang und er fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er mit gesenkter Stimme fortfuhr.   
  
„Ich meine… natürlich war nicht er schuld an dem, was passiert ist, aber… er hätte seine… _Gelüste_ … einfach besser unter Kontrolle haben sollen!“   
  
Sie begann zu grinsen, bevor sie kurz seine Haltung musterte.   
  
„So wie du also? Ich wette, du hast noch nicht mal eine Frau auch nur nackt gesehen.“   
  
Cullen drehte sich ungläubig von ihr weg, bevor er mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen sich ihr wieder zuwandte.  
  
„Stellst du etwa meine Kompetenzen in Frage?!“ knurrte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.   
  
Immer noch grinsend schaute sie ihm in die Augen, erstaunt wie feurig diese honigfarbenen Augen glitzern konnten.  
  
„Vielleicht…“ antwortete sie ihm langsam und klimperte mit den Wimpern.   
  
„Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich davon halte…“ drohte er und presste sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand, bevor er seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter beugte und sie in die Unterlippe biss.  
  
Er spürte plötzlich einen metallischen Geschmack auf der Zunge und wollte seinen Kopf wieder abwenden, als sie ihre Zunge an seine Lippen schlagen ließ. Leise stöhnen öffnete er seinen Mund und suchte mit seine Zunge ihre, die sich bereits in seinen Mund wand. Sie strich derweil über seinen Brustpanzer und löste einen der Schulterriemen, so dass der Panzer ein Stück verrutschte.  
  
„Nicht hier verdammt!“ knurrte er heiser und ließ von ihr ab, nur um sie erneut am Handgelenk zu packen und hinter sich herzuziehen.   
  
„Hast du etwa Angst erwischt zu werden? Ihr Templer habt doch keine Enthaltsamkeit geschworen…“ feixte sie derweil weiter.   
  
Das war Cullen zu viel und er stieß die nächste Tür auf, die zu einem kleinen Lagerraum führte. Dort drückte er sie erneut an die Wand und langte in eines der Regale, wo mehrere Seile und Holzpflöcke lagen. Er packte ihre Hände und legte das Seil drum herum, verknotete es lose und trieb den Holzpflock durch das Bündel hindurch in die Wand. Dann löste er den Brustpanzer vollendens und warf ihn achtlos hinter sich.  
  
„Hat der Templer Angst davor, von einer Magierin angefasst zu werden?“ grinste sie und wand sich an der Wand.   
  
„Nein, aber so gefällt es mit mehr…“ erwiderte er rau und küsste sie hart.   
  
Ein Stöhnen entwand sich ihrer Kehle, als er sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine zwängte und seine Hände über ihren Nacken und ihre Brust wanderten. Bevor sie erneut etwas sagen konnte, riss er sich einen Streifen seiner Tunika ab und stopfte ihn ihr in den Mund.   
  
„So gehört es sich für eine Magierin wie dich…“ knurrte er grinsend und ließ seine linke Hand von ihrer Brust tiefer wandern.   
  
Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen wand und öffnete rasch ihren Gürtel, um seiner Hand mehr Spielraum zu geben. Hart presste er seine Handfläche gegen ihren Schamhügel und drang mit einem Finger in sie ein. Trotz des Stücks Stoff in ihrem Mund konnte er sie scharf einatmen hören. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen bewegte er den Finger in ihr und knetete mit der anderen Hand ihre Brust. Leise stöhnend wand sie sich unter ihm und versuchte ihn aus sich zu verdrängen. Noch immer grinsend ließ er es zu und löste den Pflock aus der Wand.  
  
„Reicht dir das als Antwort?“ meinte er, während er mit dem Pflock spielte.   
  
Knurrend riss sie sich das Seil von den Handgelenken und warf sich gegen ihn, so dass er nach hinten stolperte und über seinen Brustpanzer fiel. Grinsend zog sie sich die Tunika über den Kopf und warf Cullen damit ab.   
  
„Jetzt bin ich dran.“ flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, als sie sich auf ihn setzte und mit einem Fingernagel über seine Kehle fuhr. Keuchend und mit geweiteten Augen schaute er ihr zu, wie sie seine Tunika öffnete und nach oben schob.  
  
„Mh, was für ein hübscher _hübscher_ Oberkörper…“ grinste sie weiter und ließ ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten, wobei sie rote Striemen hinterließ.  
  
Cullen atmete durch die Zähne ein und aus, versuchte den leichten Schmerz, den ihre Fingernägel in seiner Brust hinterließen zu ignorieren. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften auf ihm, während sie sich in seine Schultern krallte und er konnte deutlich spüren, wie er in seiner Hose hart wurde. Auch sie bemerkte das und rutschte nach unten, wobei sie seine Hose aufknüpfte und mit nach unten zog.   
  
„Und was für ein überaus großer Schwanz…“ schnurrte sie, während sie ihre Fingernägel über seinen Bauch zog.  
  
Cullen versuchte ihre Hände zu packen, griff aber daneben, da sie seine Spitze mit ihrem Mund umfing. Stöhnend drückte er ihr seine Hüften entgegen, was sie jedoch mit einem leichten Biss in seine Eichel quittierte.  
  
„Lass das!“ knurrte sie und drückte ihn wieder nach unten, bevor sie weiter machte.   
  
Sie ließ ihre Zähne an seinem Schaft entlangwandern und genoss es, wie er vor Schmerz und Lust zusammen zuckte. Sie spürte das vertraute Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib, während sie ihn weiter ihre Zähne spüren ließ. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und ließ mit einem letzen kleinen Biss von ihm ab, nur um sich erneut in seine Schultern zu krallen und sich gleichzeitig seufzend auf ihm niederzulassen. Ein Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle, er packte sie an den Hüften und stieß mit aller Kraft zu. Der kalte Fußboden in seinem Rücken war ihm egal, dafür war die Hitze, die er in ihr spürte umso deutlicher zu spüren. Wütend ließ er sie seine Aggression spüren, die sich mehr und mehr aufgebaut hatte. Und dass sie das genoss, machte ihn nur noch wütender, er stieß noch härter zu und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Hüfte. Keuchend ritt sie ihn entgegen seinem Rhythmus, bis er sich schließlich anpasste und sie spürte, wie sie sich um ihn herum zusammenzog. Kurz bevor sie kam, stützte er sich plötzlich auf und drehte sie auf den Rücken, wo er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf festhielt.   
  
„Ich bin wieder dran.“ knurrte er dunkel und stieß erneut hart in sie.   
  
Er stöhnte rau und sein Griff wurde fester um ihre Handgelenke, während er immer und immer wieder in sie stieß. Sie zog ihre Beine an und ließ ihn tiefer in sich eindringen, was ihm mehr Stöhnen entlockte. Er spürte, wie seine Erregung sich weiter aufbaute, angefacht von ihrer Hitze und der Kontrolle, die er über sie hatte. Hawke keuchte unter ihm, und er spürte ihren warmen Atmen auf seiner nackten Brust. Er wusste, dass er ihren Orgasmus unterbrochen hatte, aber er wollte selbst noch nicht kommen. Cullen ließ ihre Handgelenke los und packte sie erneut an ihrer Hüfte, wobei er mit kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hüfte in sie stieß. Eine Hand wanderte von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrer Clitoris und begann sie sanft dort zu streicheln, im Gegensatz zu den harten Stößen in ihr. Hawke stöhnte und spürte, wie ihre Muskeln sich zusammen zogen. Sie atmete schärfer ein und aus und spannte ihre Beckenmuskulatur an. Cullen entwich ein leises Knurren, als er spürte wie sie enger wurde und wurde langsamer in seinen Stößen. Sein Daumen strich über ihre Clitoris und tauchte langsam in ihre Vagina ein. Für Hawke war das Gefühl zu übermächtig und sie kam über ihm. Cullen konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und kam ebenfalls. Er spürte wie sein Samen sich in ihr verteilte.   
  
"Verdammt!" murmelte er und zog sich aus ihr zurück.   
  
Hawke, immer noch von ihrem Orgamus überwältigt, griff nach seiner Tunika und zog sie über. Cullen stand derweil auf und griff nach seinem Brustpanzer und schaute sich suchend um. Als er seine Tunika in Hawkes Händen sah runzelte er die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Behalt sie halt." knurrte er und griff sich seine Hose, um sie schnell über zu ziehen und mit dem Brustpanzer in der Hand aus dem Lagerraum zu stürzen.  
  
Hawke grinste noch immer, während sie ihm nachsah .   
  
"Das war... interessant." kicherte sie und zog sich ebenfalls an, um aus dem Lagerraum zu verschwinden.  
  
Wer auch immer als nächstes hier herein kommen würde, hätte einiges zum Nachdenken...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my best friend who asked me to write a story about a Mage Hawke and Cullen getting it on rough... Hope you like it!


End file.
